


Omo on the bus

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Gay, Holding kink, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Original Character(s), Piss, Urination, Urination Kink, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: What happens when the person sitting next to you on the school bus is extremely desperate to pee and things only keep getting worse and worse? Well, one possibile answer to that question is what happens in this story with two of my oc's. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Desperate on the school bus

I walk out of the school and onto the school bus. I head to my seat and sit down next to the guy I usually sit next to. Him and I never have really talked more than a few hellos. I pull out my phone and start texting my friend. Today was pretty normal. By normal I mean shitty. This is my second year taking my senior year of high school. It's quite embarrassing to be the only 19 year old in the entire school. I just hope I graduate this year. My parents we're so pissed that they took my car keys and motorcycle keys away. They said that if I needed to go anywhere I could just walk or take the bus. That's how I ended up here in the first place

After about 10 minutes, I feel the person sitting next to me start to squirm. I glance over at him. His thighs are squeezed tightly together. This happens all the time on the bus, nearly everyday. He must not talk to me ever because he's so focused on keeping his bladder from bursting. I'm guessing he doesn't get the chance to use the restroom before he has to go to the bus. We get off at the same stop. Everyday I see him run as fast as he can to his apartment down the street from my house. My house is much closer to our stop than his is. He must always make it to his apartment though because I've never seen him wet himself. I feel him squirm a bit more and let out a quiet whine. He's obviously trying to be subtle about it. We have about 35 minutes till we get to our stop which is one of the last stops. I hope he's okay.

A few minutes later I hear the bus driver announce that we have to go back to the school to pick up a kid who missed the bus. I hear him whine louder this time. I look over and see pure terror on his face. He must've realized he'll have to wait an extra 20 minutes till he can finally get relief. "Should I try to comfort him?" I think to myself. It might just make him embarrassed. I decide that I'll keep quiet for now. There is a chance of talking to him comforting him, but staying quiet is best for now in my opinion. I hear him let out another quiet whine. I imagine how bad he must have to go right now. I let out a sigh and look down at my phone. I look at the time. 50 minutes now, plus the time it'll take him to get back to his apartment. 

I stare at the time, watching the minutes slowly pass and noticing him getting more and more desperate by the minute. I really hope he can make it. He's squirming a lot now. He's not holding himself yet but his thighs are squeezed tightly together. I subtly watch him cross his legs out of the corner of my eye. He whines louder. I wish I could help him, make it go away or come up with a way for him to get instant relief. Sadly, there's really nothing I can do. I could tell the bus driver to pull over but he'd probably be to mortified to get off the bus. I could give him an empty water bottle to go in but there's cameras on the bus. I also doubt he'd like to whip his dick out on a school bus in front of a stranger and piss into a bottle. Those are the only two things I could think of and neither of them would help in this situation. I occasionally glance over to make sure he isn't wetting himself. If he did, I would give him my hoodie and cover him so he could just relax and go. Since most people are off the bus by the time we get to our stop, I would go whisper to the bus driver what happened. She would understand, right? I sigh, knowing that plan probably wouldn't work so smoothly outside of my brain. Only 45 minutes now plus his walk home. He's doing good for now. "Why do I care so much?" I ask myself a question I don't even know the answer for. 

I hear him whine loudly. When I look over, there's a small wet spot on the crotch of his jeans. He must be leaking. He quickly grabs his crotch and squeezes it tightly, stopping it from all coming out. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and look at him. He flinches and closes his eyes tightly when I raise my hand up to move it onto his shoulder. When he realizes my hand is on his shoulder he opens his eyes slowly. "S-sorry...I thought you were going to hit me..." He stutters, clearly threatened by me. "Why would I hit you?" I ask, confused on why he thinks I'd randomly hit him. I am quite a bit taller and a lot stronger then him but still. He's underweight, really scrawny and clearly weak. I would never want to hit someone like him unless they really deserved it. "I-I don't know...because I'm moving too much?" He's clearly terrified, still holding his crotch. I hear him whine again. I suppose he leaked again since he squeezed himself again. "I would never do that," I say as I sigh. I gently rub his shoulder and bite my lip, concerned. "Are you alright?" I ask. He looks down and shakes his head slightly. "I-I..." He pauses, probably deciding what to say, "I really need to use the restroom..." He mumbles under his breath. I'm barely able to hear it because of how loud the bus it. I glance at my phone. "Only 35 more minutes," I think to myself. I lean close to him and whisper, "Can you hold it?" He keeps staring down, probably not wanting to look me in the eye. "I...I don't know," he says as he looks at me, his pretty blue eyes meeting my dull grey eyes. 32 more minutes. "It'll be okay," I move my hand and start rubbing his back to comfort him. 

25 more minutes now. We're so close. He's so close to losing it though. He hasn't let go of his crotch since he grabbed it. He's whining more and more frequently, even moaning occasionally. I bet his bladder is bulging at this point. I hear him whimper loudly when the bus goes over a large bump. "I-I can't wait much longer...I just leaked a lot...there's a wet spot...it's so noticeable," he whines louder. I can tell that he's basically freaking out at this point. "Come on, you've come so far, you can last a bit longer," I try to encourage him, hoping it'll help. "I hope so..." He sighs. "What's your name? We've been sitting together for the entire year so far yet I've never even asked your name," I say as I try to change the subject and get his mind off the predicament he's currently in. "My name is Leo, thank you for asking," he says, looking back down at his crotch. "My name is Lynx, it's nice to meet you Leo." I smile in a friendly way. He glances at me and smiles weakly. His smile is innocent and cute. He looks like he couldn't harm an ant even if he tried. His hair fluffy and blue. I'm kind of tempted to pet it but I decide that it'd probably make things even more awkward. 

"Just 20 more minutes and his walk home...he might actually make it," I think to myself. I doubt he's thinking the same thing. He can't even stay still anymore. He's constantly squirming and his body is shaking at this point. "His muscles must be so strained," I think as I let out a sigh. I feel so bad for the poor kid. I hear him mumble something under his breath and look over at him. "How're you doing? Are you gonna be able to hold it for the next 20 minutes?" I ask, very concerned. He nods slowly, obviously very unsure if that's true or not. I gently start rubbing his back again. "Try unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans, it'll take some pressure off your bladder." I hear him whine when he hears the word bladder but he does what I told him to do. He lets out a quiet sigh of relief. "Thank you, that helped a lot." He says. I smile, happy to have made him feel a bit better. "You're a lot nicer than I thought," he says, "I thought you'd yell at me and tell me not to wet my pants next to you. I thought you were disgusted by me since I need to go almost everyday. I'm always squirming and whining, probably distracting you." I shake my head. "Of course not, it happens to everyone sometimes. It happens to some people more often than others but it still happens to everyone." I see him smile. "Thank you, you've made his whole thing a lot better for me." I smile back. 

Only 10 minutes left now. It seems like a little amount of time to anyone who's not about to burst and piss their pants. To Leo, it must feel like an eternity. I can tell it's getting super difficult to hold it back now. I'm honestly really shocked he's still able to hold it back. He has leaked a lot though so there's a fairly large wet spot on his jeans. At least he hasn't completely soaked his pants. I look over at him. He's whining and squirming uncomfortably. I can tell that he's in pain. His overfilled bladder is probably aching by now. I wrap my arm around him and whisper, "Just a bit longer Leo, you can do it." He nods slightly, clearly not wanting to give up either out of embarrassment or pure motivation to make it to a proper place to relieve himself. I can't tell which but it really doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're so close to the bus stop and he's doing great. I think he's going to make it. I look down at his hands still holding onto his crotch, I can see part of the darker spot that his hands aren't covering. His face is bright red and I can't imagine how badly I'm blushing. We're so close.

Finally, the long 10 minutes pass. It feels like a lifetime to the both of us. I look out the window as the bus stops. "Finally!" He whines as he slowly stands up. I stand up and quickly get out of the seat. All he has to do now is make it out of the bus and to a bathroom. I walk to the front of the bus and look back, waiting for him as he slowly makes his way to the front of the bus. His book bag is on his back and he's leaned over holding himself. I quickly get off the bus and help him down the few stairs and onto the ground. I bet every step is testing his bladder's strength. The bus drives away once were both on the sidewalk. "L-Lynx," he whines, "I'm not gonna make it to my house...it's too far and I have to walk up so many stairs...I can't wait that long." He whines louder. "You can go at my house, let's just get there as quickly as we can," I say, realizing how embarrassed he must be to admit that to me. I grab his arm and slowly lead him to my house. "We're almost there, just a bit longer." 

We make our way up my driveway as quick as we can. I grab my key out of my pocket and unlock the door to the large house I live in. He whines loudly. I know he's about to let go, he's made it so far though. He can't give up now. I walk inside and he slowly follows. "I'll take you to the bathroom." He leaks and whines again once I mention the bathroom that he desperately needs. He quickly takes his book bag off and throws it onto the floor. He squeezes himself tightly as he slowly follows me, not wanting to agitate his bladder too much. "You can do it, Leo." I try to encourage him. "It's just a bit farther." 

About halfway to the bathroom he stops walking and lets out a loud whimper. Suddenly, I see a large stream of liquid go down his pant legs, darkening he color of the denim. He couldn't make it. He grips himself tightly and whines loudly but the forceful stream doesn't stop. "N-no! This can't be happening!" He desperately tries to stop himself but fails. I walk to him and hug him from behind. "L-Lynx!" He cries, probably unable to think of anything else to say. He eventually gets the stream to slow down but I slowly pull up his shirt and slide my hand down to his bugling bladder. His skin is hot. "P-please don't..." He whines. "Just let go," I whisper in his ear. "It's too late to make it to the bathroom," I say as I gently push down on his bladder, causing him to start going forcibly again. He tries to stop it but I pull his hands away from his crotch using the hand that isn't on his bladder. "It's okay," I say softly to him. "Just go." He listens to me and spreads his legs a bit, letting him wet himself. I look down. His pants are soaked and a small puddle is forming around him. He moans loudly. "A-ah..feels so good..." He can barley speak. 

After a minute or two, he's finally finished relieving himself. I'm still hugging him from behind with one hand on his now relieved bladder. I smile, happy that he's finally going to feel better. The smile disappears off my face when I realize that he had started crying. "I-I'm sorry!" He cries, "Please don't hit me!" He closes his eyes tightly like he's trying to prepare himself to be punched. I let go of him and walk in front of him. I gently wipe away his tears with my hoodie sleeve. "It's okay Leo, I'm not going to hit you." He slowly opens his eyes. "W-why? I I deserve it..." More tears roll down his cheeks. They drip off his face and into the large puddle of hot liquid on the floor. "No you don't, it's okay. You couldn't wait any longer." I run my fingers through his blue hair. He looks at me, his entire body is shaking. "Really?" He looks at me with his big, innocent, blue eyes. I nod and lean towards him. I hug him gently. He hugs back. "You should go get cleaned up. You can take a shower if you want, I can get this cleaned up. I'll wash your clothes really quickly then take you home, does that sound okay?" I say as I slowly pull away from the hug. He nods, "Thank you so much." I smile, "No problem," I say as I lead him to the bathroom. He follows me. I turn to look at him once we get there. He's blushing lightly and his thighs are squeezed together. "I-I need to go again...I guess I didn't get it all out the first time..." He bites his lip. I laugh a bit and pat his head. "Go here or go in the bathroom, it doesn't matter either way." He smiles shyly then walks into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it after he walks in. "His bladder must be really small and weak, maybe I should tell him that he can come here after school to use the bathroom instead of having to make the walk back to his apartment with an overfilled bladder," I think to myself. The door opens slightly and a arm pops out, holding Leo's soaked boxers and jeans. "Here, thank you for washing them." I smile and take them. "No problem" I say as I walk to the laundry room.

About an hour later, I've finished cleaning everything up. Leo's clothes are in the dryer and I'm sitting on the couch waiting for him to get out of the shower. I hear the door open slowly. I look over and see Leo walking out, a towel wrapped around his hips. I see how skinny he actually is. He must be underweight. I sigh, feeling bad for him. "Are you alright now?" I ask. His blue hair is damp, dark blue, and flat rather than fluffy and a bright blue. He nods. "Yes, I'm a lot better now," he smiles as he sits next to me. I look over at him. "Do you want to come here everyday after school to use my bathroom? I know that it must be so difficult to hold it all the way to your apartment." I smile, trying to make him feel comfortable. He blushes. "That would be amazing, thank you so much." He smiles as he hugs me. I blush, feeling his bare skin against me as I hug back. "I don't even usually make it to my apartment, I end up wetting myself when I get inside the building. I have to run to my apartment so no one sees me. It's so terrible." I hold him close. "Well, you coming here will solve your problems perfectly. Even if you don't make it here, it'll be okay because you can just get cleaned up here." He blushes and smiles widely. "I really appreciate it, thank you so much." I rub his back and pull away slowly. "Your clothes should be finished getting dried," I stand up and walk to the laundry room. I grab his clothes and walk back to him. I hand them to him. I look away so he can gets dressed. I hear the towel get set on the couch and the rustling of clothing.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit extra to hint at continuing these two cuties stories with desperate. ;)

After that day, Leo came to my house everyday to use my bathroom. When he got extremely desperate on the bus, I would help and talk him through it. I would clean up his accidents if he couldn't make it to the bathroom. After a while, our friendship started to grow stronger and stronger. We started talking on the bus everyday, even when he wasn't that desperate to go. Things are terrific. We're basically best friends now and things are going great. We trust each other. He even told me about his bed wetting problem. Well, that was because he slept over and wet my bed so he had to explain what happens but that's a different story for a different day. I really like him and hope we stay good friends for along time, even if our friendship did start from him being desperate on the school bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back again with another omorashi based story! This time the spot light is on two of my favorite original characters. I really hope you guys don't mind that it's based on oc's rather than a fandom. Even if you're not a huge fan of original characters, I hope you still enjoy my desperation filled short story. If you enjoy these characters, it's better for you since you'll definitely be seeing these two again. ;) Maybe even in a full multi chapter story. Heh, hope you liked it!


End file.
